


Viagra Never Fails

by ObserverFuck



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's 2am help me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: Whoever is stealing Tim's pills is about to be taught a lesson...





	Viagra Never Fails

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am and am honestly too lazy to do a spelling/grammar check. I'm so sorry for this poorly written and chaotic fic.

"Alright, you think you're so smart," Tim said aloud to nobody as he poured his meds into a Ziploc bag. "You wanna steal my pills? Have fun stealing these," he smirked as he opened the bottle of Viagra and poured its contents into his normal pill bottle. He placed it inside his medicine cabinet and took the small bag with him to bed, placing it under his pillow for safe keeping. Hopefully, the hooded figure that was stealing his medication would be taught a lesson if he decided to sneak in again...

Just hours later, after hearing some clattering noises in his living room, Tim immediately jumped out of bed and threw on his jeans and flannel. He ran out into the woods after hastily slipping into his boots, but didn't see anyone within his view. Remembering the pills he'd switched out, he walked back into his bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet to reveal that the pills had in fact been taken. In that moment, a huge grin broke out on his face, and he went to crawl back into his bed with the satisfaction of knowing he had taught the asshole not to mess with him. Before he could reach his cosy bed, however, a suffocating presence invaded his mind. He started to cough violently, falling to his knees and eventually blacking out due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs and pressure in his head.

When he opened his eyes, he definitely wasn't the same person he had been just seconds ago. A rather sinister looking mask taunted him from the floor, and he snagged it without hesitation. The weak man rose to his feet, swaying slightly until he found the wall to hold onto. Once his balance was regained, he set off to where he knew his hooded figure would be.

The summer night was warm, but not too suffocating. There was a nice, soft breeze that ruffled Tim's dark hair slightly. He appreciated it for a moment before heading out into the dark woods with nothing but a flashlight to guide him. He went by the path he had made sure to memorize and walked on for about an hour until he finally reached a small, falling apart building that appeared to be abandoned. There was only one person that Tim knew would be hiding away in there. He kept his footsteps quiet as he peeked around the corner to see his closest companion.

Brian still had his mask on and was sitting on an old mattress, leaning back against the wall as he stroked his cock in an almost annoyed manner. Tim could hear muffled grunts and even small, high pitched moans coming from under the mask. He decided that hiding would get him nowhere, so he put his hands in his pockets and walked out into the other man's view. Brian jumped away from the wall when he saw him, but after glimpsing the familiar mask, he leaned back against it and resumed his previous task.

"Sorry, babe. That wasn't my idea. It was the other guy," Tim explained, nodding toward the pill bottle and moving closer. The smaller man whimpered, adjusted his hips and groaned. Tim removed his mask and sat himself down in front of him. He reached out to gently tug off the frowning mask, and Brian let him. As soon as the mask was off, Tim crushed their lips together and pulled Brian into his lap, and Brian's hand was moved away from his dick as Tim replaced it with his own.

Long, thin arms wrapped around Tim's neck in a way that caused him to feel some sort of nostalgia while the other started to move on his own. Brian bucked his hips in an unsteady rythem, taking out his sexual frustrations while he had the opportunity. He fucked Tim's fist senselessly as more moans and swears fell from his lips, and Tim could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer. The dirty blonde hair was tugged in encouragement, and Brian didn't hold himself back. He buried his face in the crook of Tim's neck as he came, moaning loudly and gripping the red flannel that smelled of cigarettes.

The two stayed that way for a while, Brian regaining his breath and Tim resting against him. The night started to get colder, so after wiping his hand off on his jeans, Tim laid Brian down next to him and wrapped his arms around his thin frame. They fell asleep easily that night

...

Tim woke up in the woods the next morning. He had no memory of how he got there or what he did the previous night. He stumbled to his feet and glared down at the mask that had once again appeared next to him on the cold, wet grass. He left it lying there as usual, even though he knew it would be back. Walking back to his home, he tried to remember what all had happened after the hooded figure broke in, but nothing came to mind. He smiled to himself. His plan had probably worked...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna pass out now-


End file.
